


洛希极限

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 一个补档根据归回假接吻花絮速打





	洛希极限

我和马克的初吻在我们快要分手的前几天，在这之前我们谈了很久的柏拉图。

我说我们是朋友，他说我们在谈恋爱。

不过这无关紧要，如果他所认为的恋爱是干些兄弟该干的事儿，一起练舞(这是我们工作的一部分)，一起吃饭(但也不是每天），睡一间房（早就不住在一块了）。我们没接过吻，好吧，真的很不可思议，我也觉得不可思议，为什么一个加州人会把柏拉图当回事儿，我以为他们眼里柏拉图的都是傻逼。

我继续说，对镜子自言自语，但愿这间房间没有被什么不法分子放进针孔摄像头，像最新版的007里的Q博士就用那玩意儿，我怀疑他是个基佬，并把这个揣测有根有据告诉了马克，马克翻了下手机惊讶地说Ben Whishaw确实是基佬，我们靠在一起狂笑，我说如果我在二十一世纪福克斯有一席之地，超能力应该是人体基佬探测仪器，一有基佬靠近就发出犬吠般的警报。马克又开始鹅笑，浑身是汗挂在我身上笑，他的白体恤全是汗，身上有股搀着古龙水的汗味，我嫌弃了大概一秒钟想起自己也浑身是汗，但他还把脸贴在被汗水浸透的胸膛，贴得很紧密，几乎难舍难分。

我抬头环顾空荡荡的练习室，只有我们两个人烂在垫子上，因为现在是凌晨两点，正常人凌晨两点都在梦里和妮可玛吉这样的大屁股女人干.炮，可我却要和一个男人在练习时练那该死的后空翻，我一天练几个后空翻来着？你只需要记住就像抽一次陀螺转几下一样是个永恒的未知数。

总之现在马克歪在我引以为傲的胸肌上狂笑，耳朵上单个的耳坠跟它的主人一起花枝乱颤，而我渐渐笑不出来了——晚饭满肚子泡菜在后空翻后膨胀起来，我一直尝试酝酿一个嗝让自己充气的胃舒服一些，但马克压在上面拒绝放松，挤压让人几欲作呕。

我捂住了嘴巴，我想我快要打嗝了。

马克总说，杰森在突然察觉到什么东西的变质时就会沉默，就像弄僵的人际关系，除非迫不得已他绝不想办法去改善它，他只会保持缄默，然后等着别人来哄他。他说的这句话得到了其他队友的一致认同，他们一边善意的奸笑一边说：噢，是这样的杰森，精准点操，有时候就差到你面前板着脸一本正经地说快来跟我和好，在某些只有幼稚园小朋友会在意的方面简直倔强得匪夷所思。

那天是回归后的聚餐，我们定了一个时间直播吃日料，时间过早，三脚架还没支起，镜头还未打开，我在桌子下面猛踩马克的脚。老实说我有点生气，我不喜欢他在别人面前肆意谈论我的缺点，简直像卖弄，卖弄我的“丑闻”换取其乐融融的气氛是对我的侮辱，马克对这些小事不以为意，但我绝不因体谅就和他一块儿笑。

可有什么办法呢，他说的没错，这是他通过鹰一样敏锐的观察力日积月累得出的结论，我们训练期间二十四小时呆在一起，可我并不能二十四小时保持一个镜头前的好脾气不是么。

我的脚尖一阵钝痛，他居然踩了回来，拿他那双杨树林圣诞款尖头鞋碾压我的白阿迪达斯，白的，纯白！我咬牙切齿，这时经纪人走过来说直播快开始了，于是我笑容灿烂地拿眼神示意请高抬贵脚放过我的白球鞋。

他没动。他依然踩着，而且面无表情地盯着我。其他的队友还在聊着别的什么话题，包间内气氛活跃而嘈杂，没人注意要我们，我却如坐针毡，有种在众人面前被抓捕的羞耻感。我要去哄他，上帝，我要去哄段宜恩，这人一旦生气起来可不会管直播还是节目，弄得他不高兴的人是我，所以我得去哄他，而然我又做错了什么呢？他的脚还踩在我的球鞋上，一想到这点我就委屈到爆，开口讲一个字都是对我的谋杀。

和你相处好痛苦！我苦恼的眼泪都要汹涌，嘴巴张开许久还是不知怎么开口，可就在这时他突然地发起笑——眼神依然锥子般凶险地钉在我脸上，嘴却先一步咧成弯钩。他笑起来的时候可真好看，眉宇舒展，黑亮的眼珠里像镀进月光。我在光斑之间见望见自己的倒影十分蛮横无理地占据了他整个瞳孔，其实那时我就该明白过来，立定不动并在脚下划一道线，我们将这道线称为洛希极限警告线，两个彼此靠近的天体一旦超过某一个范畴——往往在不经意间——事态就往不可回转的方向呼啸而去，它们甚至不能真正的物理意义地碰撞，小天体就会被大天体的潮汐引力撕成碎片。我当然完全不想冒粉身碎骨的危险，但他伸手勾了勾我的鼻尖，这很正常，平时他心情好的时候也经常这么干，大家都熟视无睹并学会了保持一颗平常心，而在队友们没看见的地方，桌下，他用另一只手捏住了我安放在膝盖上的手背，他抚摸它，并像对待黏土那样捏来捏去，把它当成彩票用指甲玩刮刮乐。

我立即将满脑子洛希极限天体运动行星撞地球的忧谋远虑抛掷脑后，飘飘然得几乎有些得意忘形，我喜欢被他捏手指，捏肩膀，捏后颈，捏我能想到的任何地方，第一次公演，第一次综艺录制，第一次杂志拍摄之前他都那样做了，于是我们肌肤相贴（他的手掌与我的脖子、后背，还有其他许多地方），我狂跳的心脏在他的安抚下沉入寂静的海，借此变得平和而深沉，简直还没正真年轻过就迫切渴望起暮年——洛杉矶的教堂，在一个冬日，树叶转黄，天空灰蓝，一个年老的阿尔兹海默症患者拄着拐杖领着他的宝贝金毛坐在一群祷告者中，看窗外高大的梧桐落下卷曲枯黄的树叶，一边像个白痴一样向旁边年轻的卷发姑娘吹嘘，我年轻的时候是个颇有志向的歌手，登上过iTunes美榜前五十，哦哦，现在你们大概都没听所过这个榜单，我的光辉事迹多得数不清，多少像你一样的女人恋慕我，可惜那时我追求新潮，爱上了一个男人......这故事怎么样？金毛汪汪叫着，姑娘满面警惕的掏出手机试图报警控诉我性/骚扰，这时教堂的大门砰一声打开，我的伴侣来接我回家，他有一张模糊的脸，但我还是安然向姑娘挥舞拐杖告别，我向他抱怨现在的姑娘真不好搭讪，而他抚摸着我的脸微笑。

我始终没看清他的眼睛，却被他牵着手一路向前，穿过一排排祷告的人群与唱诗班，一直走到牧师站的木制小讲台前。他穿着白色的西装，脚上套着一双白色的滑稽至极的球鞋，我依然由衷的赞叹他修身养眼的装扮。无数鲜花簇拥在我们周围，金粉彩飘带纷纷扬扬，掌声雷动，有一瞬感觉我正身处某大赏的颁奖仪式。

那个自称牧师的胖子用手指哗啦面前的圣/经发出咯吱咯吱颇不正经的声音，他急急忙忙跑来，小拇指还套着没吃完的零嘴——一个妙脆角，于是他翘着小指翻动圣/经用一种胆固醇超标的声音问道，你是否愿意这个男人成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论健康还是疾病，或其他任何理由，都爱他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝知道生命尽头。

他没有说名字呢，也许这个重度肥胖的牧师也支持莎翁式的浪漫，谁知道呢，当朱丽叶说着名字本来没有意义，一朵玫瑰花换一个名字也芬芳依旧，天知道，她还没有经历过婚姻前必经的郑重的仪式，如果名字没有意义的话，牧师发问题到底由谁回答，她怎么能在万千个带长筒礼帽的男人中区分出罗密欧与梁山伯——我是说两人都对她心怀爱意的话。这本质与我经历的事情并无联系，仅仅只是我面对镜子的一种幻想，在幻想之间小憩，萌生出幻想之中的幻想。

抽芽生枝，我用上帝给我的灵感去造人，面前的伴侣渐渐有了俊美非凡的面孔，高挺的鼻梁与精雕细琢过的唇角——玩守望先锋或刺激战场时常常扯出冷笑，细弯的，有点无辜下垂的眼角，突显的颧骨，以及虎牙。

终于那胖牧师忍无可忍地go f**k Shakespeare性质地说，段宜恩，你是否愿意。

我的伴侣，他瞳仁黑亮，瞳膜包裹着我的影子再没有一丝缝隙，而我干脆将表情凝滞，望着他两颗珍珠似的虎牙开始飞快地发起呆来：小时候妈妈说过，掉下的牙齿要包起来放在床边（但后来又听说扔到屋顶上有助于长高，f*****k），在没有明令禁止以前，动物的犬齿也常常裹上银子雕刻做成人类的项链，段宜恩有两颗很漂亮的犬齿，这和前面提到的毫无联系，但我想叫他敲下一颗给我当吊坠，这样我就能带走了他身体的一部分。一颗牙齿大概二点一克，人的灵魂大致二十一克，我带走了他灵魂的十分之一远走高飞，四舍五入，我突破了洛希极限。

但我安然无恙。我需要自己安然无恙。

我没在听他是否有回答yesIdo或干脆拒绝（真是合格的半个臆想症患者），我只是环顾四周，享受着掌声与铺天盖地的祝福，享受无名指上亮光璀璨的鸽子蛋，享受他们将香槟与奶油蛋糕往我们身上又泼又扔，为我们披上彩虹的披风，像国王授予忠心耿耿的骑士荣耀的利剑，而不是含冤在甲板上吊死或命丧铡刀。

我不要做后者，我不要在引力中化作星球的碎片。我们以诗意的角度去看洛希极限，无比瑰丽又悲哀，无比Shakespeare。它们企图相拥，并在相拥的前一瞬破碎，像蜜糖前的砒霜，婚礼上的炸弹，孩子的出生与母亲的死去交织成响——

他大概是回答了，不然牧师不会将矛头转向我，这样尖锐又刻不容缓地逼迫：王嘉尔，你是否愿意这个男人成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论健康还是疾病，或其他任何理由，都爱他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝知道生命尽头。

我眨了眨眼睛，我退后一步，在他的瞳孔中看到我此刻，忽而少年忽而衰老的阿尔兹海默症病患的变幻莫测的样子，我想起许多年前看过一部叫胡佛的电影，炎炎夏日，我躺在香港的家中，肚皮上搁着冰镇西瓜，准备将这部评分高于平均值一点点的电影当成阿美利坚不知多少个前的前总统的八卦小传，一个消暑的娱乐。但我没想到我会因此泪流满面，冰镇西瓜里的凉气渗进我的肚皮害我拉了一晚上肚子。

胡佛去世，暮年的托韦森坐在床边读他的信，而我盯着托韦森特效化妆刻意营造的堪比肿瘤的老年斑想，会有更好的方式，会有更含蓄体面的方式，会有比相爱更好的方式。

我从婚礼中全身而退，没人引爆炸弹，我只是把它停止了，在因多巴胺分泌过多色迷心窍说yes I do之前抽离，我回到那块拉筋专用瑜伽垫，段宜恩的左侧脸还压在我膨胀的胃部， 我们的汗水累加在一块儿，腰酸背痛，连抬腿的力气都没有，只剩下粗重的呼吸声迎合着头顶有气无力旋转的嘎吱作响的吊扇，如果一个吊扇也有生命，那他一定快死了。

这样的场景实在太诡异，太像钙片里做爱之后步入的贤者时间，我们相互喘着气瞪了几秒，心有灵犀，又开始靠在一起大笑。天知道我们才为了不知什么话题笑了一阵，而我居然忘了为什么！

我边笑盯着他的耳朵，他戴单边耳钉，不知从哪里看到的戴单边耳钉的男人不是性冷淡就是基佬。从前我对前后两者都嗤之以鼻，而今却认真开始考虑五块一本杂志边角料的可信度。

是可信的，我惊慌地对自己说。空无一人的舞蹈室，骂骂咧咧的吊扇，被汗水浸透的T恤，我从镜子里看见自己被他按在瑜伽垫上，然后我扭过头，开始了沉长缄默的化学性的对视。

他慢慢慢慢的凑过来，银色的卡地亚耳钉在白炽灯下发出钻石似的光，我被那些堪比手电筒的光抓住，闪得头晕。

他慢慢慢慢地底下头，他要吻我。

老实说我真佩服自己，在这紧要关头，在这危急时刻，急中生智拼尽全力打出一个泡菜味饱和的嗝，然后双手抵住他肩膀，尴尬地笑了。

镜子里的人有一张与我一模一样的面孔，瘦削的，眼角圆润的，戴着黑色毛线帽，与镜头中的我别无二致，只是多了神经质。

我并不是经常神经质，没有一个人会希望自己喜欢上一个神经偶像。只有一个人的时候，我偶尔会尝试跟自己说话，因为我试图让自己平静下来，别那么焦虑。

我永远学不会像段宜恩那样能憋在封闭房间里一言不发打三天游戏，失败会叫我沮丧，沮丧便需要安慰，但段宜恩不带我的时候队友总会抱怨我，我必然要委屈地扔下鼠标出门四处找人寻求安慰。  
但那是很没效率的，寻求安慰也好，自己对着镜子喋喋不休也好，总是没有他冰凉的手掌来的安慰。我喜欢训练完之后我们满身汗水靠在一块儿喘气的感觉，不得不说我确实在其中参杂了遐想，但我保持无动于衷，他也一样，我们各自谈过几任，男人女人都有，人头交织周旋，往往在很久之后才不经意告诉对方。

我对他这方面的事情不太介怀，其实如果空闲下来，仔细想一想，大概又会委屈。我已经很久很久没那么委屈过了，想学电影里一样，将镜子砸碎，砸得满手是血，肆意去发泄，然而酒店不是发泄的地方，工作室不是，保姆车不是，头等舱也不是，我仅存着一点同自己交心的时间，我不要再打碎它。

由于一切原因——一切杂七杂八的琐碎低级的不堪的原因——上一回回归游戏里我们接吻，过了三天分手。那是个用嘴传递纸头的游戏，我心烦意乱，不能理解为什么出道五年的团体仍需参与低级弱智的游戏。但游戏必须录制，队员们按身高排成一列，马克是第一个，在我前面，伸手接过MC递过来一张很薄的蜡纸吸在嘴上，他回过头的同时我凑上去，攀住他的肩膀，我听到了警报声，也许我的大脑里真的装了个报警器，我不清楚它到底在警报洛希极限还是基佬，我不知道！当时情况紧急，我没法打出泡菜味的嗝，他也没吸住纸，那张血红的蜡纸飘飘荡荡从我们即将触碰的唇间坠落，这绝非意外，我在他眼中看到了很西式的、挑衅的劣质的光斑，因为我们终于又在对方眼中同时望见了唯一的彼此。

我忽然怒火中烧，原本准备往前刹车的右腿掉头狠狠一蹬，像一颗自杀的天体那样来势汹汹地突破了洛希极限超他的嘴唇飞去，我的门牙重重磕上他的下排牙齿，他扬起的虎牙蛇一般刺破我的舌头，我的口腔内一时间混进四种液/体，我的口水，我的血，他的血，他的口水。

他也一样。

这个举动吓到了队友和MC，使得整段剪掉。我满口血，眼泪嗒滴嗒滴落下，惋惜着为什么没将他该死的虎牙撞下来，这就是小天体的可怜之处，小天体选择飞向大天体时，大天体站着不动在原地等待，小天体在引力作用下分崩离析，而大天体安然无恙。

如果一定要给洛希极限找一个含情脉脉的理由，那只能是我爱他。

我爱他一定甚于他爱我。

杰森在洛杉矶的一套房子里对着镜子发了半个小时呆，那是一位好友的家，而他昨天接到消息，匆匆赶去临州照顾他生病的母亲。

这座房子寂静地可怕。杰森又对着镜子沉思一会儿，还是决定不打碎它给友人添堵。他无法忍受极端的安静，打算过会儿去附近的酒吧逛逛，于是捧起一抔水拍了拍脸。

马克的电话打过来时他正在找毛巾擦脸上的水，看着来电显示Beijing愣了能十多秒才恍然想起马克接了国内的杂志，昨天刚到上海。他骤然涌起一股无法言喻的委屈，上海人在洛杉矶，洛杉矶人在上海，他们曾经也游览过同一片土地，如今却被彼此的故乡桎梏得快要窒息。

忌惮于时差他已经很久很久没跟马克私下打过电话，上一回是一个月前他们分手，马克在电话里向他一板一眼强调：第一，之前的那几年是洛杉矶人柏拉图式恋爱，第二，那不叫撞伤，那叫正经接吻。

接你妈吻。他委委屈屈接起电话黏在耳朵边，马克的声音随着人潮涌进耳廓，小嘉，他用奇奇怪怪的上海方言叫他的名字。小嘉，你好可爱。物理不好为什么还要拿洛希极限举例子。

他屏住呼吸，使听筒失去他的生息，马克在遥远的上海，在往来工作人员的打量下窘迫地满头大汗。我们......听我说，嘉嘉。他说，我们不能按大小区分，不是一方被另一方的引力吸引，是相同大小的两颗星球走在既定轨道，重叠的轨道。

不存在洛希极限。我们本奔向彼此，拥抱，碰撞，一起化为宇宙中流浪的碎片。

“所以求你，别推开我。”

二〇一二年夏天我们缩在空调房里看韩文字幕的2012，那年末日说盛行，年轻人之间流行拿小纸条或录音笔记录自己的“遗书”，其实就是日记的另一种形式。马克特地让我看那天晚上他写下的东西，他说末日电影，年迈的夫妻躺在床上相拥而眠，等待弥漫的海水将他们淹没，马克说那是全篇他最喜爱的镜头，从那时起我才发现他缄默而隐晦的浪漫。我在他的日记本——不久后就遗失了，从此我再没被碰过他的日记——留下对洛希极限警告线的联想，我告诉他我什么都知道，恳求他到此为止。

在这本日记的前一页，有他对暮年的幻想，灵感来源于一首加州民谣：树叶转凉，天空灰蓝，我散着步，在冬日的洛杉矶，我院里有一颗梧桐，炉边酣睡着一只狗，爱人在身边紧靠我，回忆曾经闪烁的岁月，艰难又崎岖，然而我们还是奋不顾身，彼此拥抱，直到今天，安然坐在这里，等水漫过我们头顶，为我们合上坟茔的大门。

我妥协了，我不得不承认洛希极限只是我所编造的谎言，他是那样爱我的，他奔向我。我提过有一次直播前他回踩我一脚，在桌下抓住我的手指用指甲轻轻挠着，我知道他在写字，我尝试挣脱，但他紧抓不放，并用指甲一笔一划在掌心写下： 너무귀여워

那是我心中洛希极限的全线溃败。

END.

*民谣改编自California Dreaming  
*너무귀여워“你好可爱”


End file.
